Digimon Savers Aquello llamado amor
by Reli
Summary: Un one-shot inspirado en el OVA de esta saga con personajes inventados y que situa al OVA cinco años después del fin de la serie. ShineGreymon ha derrotado a Argomon pero las enredaderas no desaparecen. ¿Podrá Marcus aceptar sus sentimientos?


Hola a todos! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no publico nada por acá y es la primera vez que haré una publicación de una de mis sagas favoritas: Digimon.

Este one-shot (un poco largo la verdad) está inspirado en el OVA de la quinta temporada de Digimon conocida como Digimon Savers o Data Squad. Es una versión en la cual he escrito sobre lo que pasa después de que ShineGreymon derrota a Argomon y las cosas no vuelven a la normalidad inmediatamente. Y, a diferencia del OVA, yo he querido situar estas acciones después del epílogo de la serie. O sea que en mi one-shot lo que ocurre es cinco años después de que Marcus/Masaru se va a vivir con Agumon al Digimundo.

Harán su aparición muchos personajes inventados por una querida amiga y por mí, así que si ven nombres raros pues son ellos, los cuales algunos tienen parentescos con los personajes de la serie. Paso a colocar el nombre de los personajes inventados:

**Seiko Cescie Fujieda**: personaje perteneciente a Sofía (mi querida amiga) quien vendría siendo una prima pequeña de Yoshino.

**Rakurai Hitomi Crier**: también perteneciente a Sofía, hermana mayor de Keenan/Ikuto y pareja de Thomas/Touma.

**Makoto Sampson**: perteneciente a Sofía, hijo del comandante Sampson/Satsuma.

**Nyah Nagara**: mi personaje, compañera de clases de Marcus/Masaru, más tarde miembro del equipo Dats.

Eso es todo. Este one-shot no es de lo mejor, sepan disculpar errores y demás, es un regalo para Sofía y una ocurrencia escrita una larga noche de inspiración.

**NOTA**: Ni Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Este one-shot ha sido escrito con fines de diversión nada más.

**DIGIMON SAVERS DATA SQUAD**

**¡BURST MODE ACTIVADO!**

**AQUELLO LLAMADO AMOR**

Marcus Damon se encontraba de pie frente a una de las tantas membranas que Argomon había creado para mantener a los humanos en un sueño eterno. A pesar de que ShineGreymon había logrado derrotar al Digimon y convertirlo en un Digihuevo, sus enredaderas continuaban conservando a los humanos dormidos dentro de ellas. ¿Por qué el efecto no se había disipado?, ¿qué habían hecho mal?

Kristy Damon y sus padres se veían durmiendo apaciblemente un sueño del cual quizás jamás despertarían; Yoshino Fujieda junto a Cescie Fujieda, conservaban expresiones tranquilas. Thomas Norstein simplemente dormía sin mostrar gesto alguno en su rostro, sólo manteniendo una mano levemente extendida hacia el sitio donde dormía Hitomi Crier. Keenan Crier y Makoto Sampson se encontraban cerca de allí también, vigilados por sus entrañables compañeros Digimons.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no despiertan?-decía Falcomon observando el sueño de Keenan.

-Algo ha salido mal, quizás no debimos derrotar a Argomon para así exigirle que despertara a nuestros amigos-propuso como conclusión el BlackGatomon compañero de Mako.

-De ninguna manera, esto no tiene nada que ver con Argomon, ¿verdad Rizumu?-la compañera de Hitomi, Mikemon, se volteó a mirar a la Digimon con forma de niña de cabellos rosas que sostenía el Digihuevo de Argomon.

-¿Puede ser eso posible Rizumu-chan?-le preguntó Agumon junto a ella.

-Quizás…, pero no llego a imaginar quién puede ser el responsable-contestó la aludida dudando de sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¿ya no despertarán?-preguntó Lalamon tristemente.

-Parece que no-le respondió Gaomon observando a Thomas-Hemos fallado…

-¡Nada de eso, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer!-protestó Agumon-Si Aniki despertó, ellos también pueden.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él-le secundó Gatomon, compañera de Cescie-No podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente.

-Kristy jamás me dejaría sola-dijo Biyomon con convicción, apretando sus puños-Si pudimos enfrentar a Argomon, podemos hacer frente a cualquier otro enemigo.

-Aniki piensa igual, ¿verdad?-exclamó Agumon volteando a buscar a su compañero, pero no pudo encontrarle cerca suyo-¿Aniki?

-Está allí Agumon-señaló Lalamon hacia el sitio en donde Marcus permanecía de pie desde que comenzaran a discutir.

-Aniki…-suspiró el Digimon comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar seguido muy de cerca por una curiosa Rizumu.

Veemon también estaba junto a Marcus observando la misma enredadera en donde su querida Nyah Nagara se encontraba durmiendo como todos los demás habitantes de la ciudad. Marcus no podía dejar de mirar la leve sonrisa en los labios de Nyah que le hacía ver alegre y calmada. Siempre había tenido esa expresión en su rostro tal y como él la recordaba. Cuando decidió volver al Mundo Real luego de viajar junto a Agumon por el Digimundo, lo primero que pensó fue en ir a buscarla, pero nunca se imaginó que sería ella quien le buscaría primero. Y cuando al fin estaban juntos y él podía decirle todo aquello que había decidido decir, Argomon apareció…

Pero Argomon ya no estaba, y sin embargo…

-¿Crees que esté soñando algo lindo?

La pregunta de Veemon le sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole pestañear confundido. El Digimon le observaba con una tristeza desbordante mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como un torrente.

-Sí…, creo que todos están soñando con algo lindo-le contestó casi en un susurro.

-Conozco sus expresiones a pesar de que no la he visto en mucho tiempo, y puedo asegurar que tú estás en sus sueños-sonrió levemente el Digimon.

Marcus abrió sus ojos avergonzado, pero luego suavizó su expresión. ¿Podía ser posible lo que Veemon decía? Claro que sí, Nyah misma se lo había confesado y él, como un cobarde, prefirió esperar cinco años para dar una respuesta.

-Aniki, ¿estás bien?-Agumon había aparecido de la nada, o quizás siempre había estado ahí aunque no podía decirlo con certeza debido a su leve percepción de la realidad en ese momento.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Rizumu observando el capullo con detenimiento-Has estado aquí mucho tiempo contemplándola.

-Ella es mi Nyah-le respondió Veemon con tristeza.

-Es alguien muy especial para Aniki-agregó Agumon al ver que Marcus desviaba su mirada-…aunque él todavía no quiera admitirlo.

-Alguien especial-repitió Rizumu pensativa-Los humanos también tienen a alguien especial…

-¡Marcus, Agumon, rápido!-gritaban Gatomon y Mikemon corriendo a toda prisa-¡Estamos bajo ataque!

-¡¿De qué hablas?-exclamó el joven alarmado.

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde se reunían los demás, pudieron ver que estaban rodeados por decenas de Ogremons y muchos otros Digimons virus.

-Aparecieron de la nada-informó Biyomon-Y quieren destruir las enredaderas donde están nuestros compañeros.

-¡¿Por qué?-preguntó Rizumu horrorizada.

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntas, hay que pelear!-gritó Marcus abalanzándose sobre los agresores.

Pronto comenzó una batalla para proteger los sacos en donde estaban sus amigos y deshacerse de los malvados Digimons. A pesar de que estos no eran muy fuertes, los sobrepasaban notablemente en número.

-¿Por qué siguen atacando?-se preguntaba Rizumu observando la batalla escondida entre las enredaderas-¿Quién les da la fuerza para luchar y por qué su objetivo es destruir a los humanos?

-¡Son demasiados!-gritó Gaomon justo antes de que un enemigo lo derribara.

-¡Resiste Gaomon!-Veemon saltó quitándole de encima a su agresor.

-De nada servirá que se resistan-habló una dulce voz que parecía lejana pero muy cercana a la misma vez.

Inmediatamente, todos los Digimons dejaron de atacar.

-¿¡Quién eres!-exigió saber Marcus.

-Soy alguien a quien nunca te has enfrentado niño, y te arrepentirás por haber provocado mi ira.

-¡No sé quién eres y no me interesa, pero no tocarás a mis amigos!

-Te crees muy valiente, ¿verdad? Te atreviste a derrotar a mi querido Argomon sin piedad y ahora me desafías. Como venganza, tú y tu patético compañero Digimon, junto a los demás, serán eliminados. Pero si los demás Digimons están dispuestos a entregarte y unirse a mis camaradas, pues sus vidas serán perdonadas.

Marcus observó a Agumon, y luego ambos voltearon hacia sus amigos. Todos estaban en silencio, expectantes.

-Amigos, no están obligados a responder por nosotros-les dijo el muchacho, y Agumon asintió en acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo.

-Esto es un insulto de tu parte hacia nosotros-sonrió Gatomon divertida-¿En verdad crees que seríamos capaces de entregar a nuestros queridos camaradas como si fuéramos unos cobardes?

-Siempre supimos que eras un necio y cabeza hueca, pero nunca imaginamos que dudarías de nosotros-agregó Lalamon provocando una mueca de disgusto en Marcus que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa.

-Estamos todos juntos en esto-concluyó Gaomon-Nosotros no vamos a ceder.

-Nosotros tampoco-dijo Mikemon junto a Biyomon, Falcomon y BlackGatomon.

-Ya lo sabía chicos-sonrió Marcus satisfecho por las respuestas-Claro que sé que podemos contar con ustedes hasta el final.

-¡Tontos, han cavado sus tumbas con sus propias manos!-chilló la voz con total desprecio.

-¡Espera, hay algo que quiero saber!-gritó Rizumu saliendo de su escondite y plantándose por delante de los demás-¿Por qué haces esto Lilithmon?

-¿Lilithmon?-repitió Marcus sorprendido al descubrir la identidad de su atacante.

Frente a ellos se hizo visible la figura de una mujer alta y hermosa con vestimentas de colores lilas y negros en cuyo corazón no había mayor sentimiento que el odio (si es que se puede decir que tenía un corazón)

-Rizumu, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí junto a esos traidores y condenados-sonrió maliciosamente Lilithmon-Si quieres una respuesta te la daré antes de aniquilarte junto con ellos. Argomon tomó la decisión de detener a los humanos para salvar a nuestro Digimundo, pero ustedes se atrevieron a desafiarlo y acabaron con él. ¡No tenían derecho alguno!

-¿Acaso él tenía derecho a hacer todo esto?-le desafió Marcus indignado-¿Acaso era el juez parcial de ambos mundos?

-¿Y los humanos qué derecho tienen de dañar su mundo y el nuestro? Esto no sólo tiene que ver con los planes de Argomon, sino con él mismo. ¡Tú, despreciable humano, lo alejaste de mi lado!

Agumon observó la expresión furiosa de su compañero con preocupación. Rizumu se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de la criatura en gesto consolador.

-Así que ahora sentirás lo mismo que yo al perder a tus seres queridos.

-Créeme que ya lo siento-le contestó Marcus de forma despectiva-Sé muy bien lo que es no estar con tus seres queridos. Lo siento Lilithmon, pero no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, ¡no tocarás a quienes amo!

-No me hagas reír humano. Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero-se mofó Lilithmon divertida-Rizumu entrégame a mi amado Argomon.

-¡No! Este Digihuevo volverá al Digimundo para renacer como un buen Digimon-se negó la niña aprisionando el huevo contra su cuerpo en gesto protector.

-Eso ocurrirá mientras esté conmigo-sentenció la Digimon señalando con un largo dedo al grupo-¡Quiero el huevo, y maten a todos!

La horda de Digimons virus se preparó para acatar las órdenes.

-Falcomon, Lalamon y BlackGatomon, protejan a Rizumu-ordenó Marcus a sus amigos quienes inmediatamente rodearon a la niña-Los demás defiendan las membranas. Agumon…

-No tienes que decirlo Aniki, estoy listo-afirmó su amigo-¡Es hora de pelear!

-¿Piensas enfrentarte a mí?-le preguntó en tono de burla Lilithmon-Será un placer deshacerme de ti.

-¡Adelante, eso quiero verlo!-gritó el joven luchador corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Flama bebé!

Agumon lanzó su ataque para distraer a su enemigo, pero Lilithmon deshizo la bola de fuego con un solo movimiento de sus manos. La Digimon usó su poderosa garra para contraatacar a ambos compañeros que cayeron golpeados.

-¡Cada vez son más!-gritaba Gatomon retrocediendo para definir una mejor posición de ataque.

-¡Resistan, podemos hacerlo!-les alentaba Biyomon.

-¡No cederemos terreno!-gritó Gaomon lanzando puñetazos a todo enemigo a su alrededor.

-¡Debemos permanecer juntos!-dijo Mikemon-Si nos separamos nos derrotarán fácilmente.

-Falcomon, ¿nos siguen?-preguntó Lalamon luego de dar la vuelta a un recodo de un callejón.

-Sí, y son demasiados, no sé cómo haremos para despistarlos-le contestó su amigo alado vigilando el camino.

-La única manera es con un señuelo-propuso BlackGatomon sacando a relucir sus largas uñas-Uno de nosotros debe guiarlos a un sitio equivocado para que los demás puedan esconderse.

-Odio estar huyendo cuando preferiría estar ayudando a Agumon-confesó Rizumu observando el Digihuevo-Pero si no protejo a este huevo, todo habrá sido en vano.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Rizumu-chan, pero no tenemos otra opción-le consoló Lalamon.

-Lalamon, como eres más pequeña yo te llevaré sobre mi espalda cubierta de un trapo como si fueras el huevo-comenzó a explicar Falcomon-De esa manera nos perseguirán y dejaremos el camino libre para Rizumu y BlackGatomon.

-¿Yo protegeré a Rizumu-chan?-preguntó BlackGatomon un poco avergonzado.

-Claro que sí, eres el más apto-le dijo Lalamon para infundirle confianza.

-Confío en ti, BlackGatomon-sonrió la niña con sinceridad, provocando que el pobre Digimon se sonrojara.

Mientras Falcomon volaba llevando sobre su lomo a Lalamon cubierta de trapos, los Digimons virus no dudaron en perseguirlos rápidamente. Quizás eran muchos y algo fuertes, pero no eran muy inteligentes. Rizumu y BlackGatomon corrieron hacia uno de los edificios cercanos y allí se ocultaron observando por las ventanas la batalla que se libraba cerca de ellos.

-Aniki, responde por favor.

Agumon se arrastró por el piso débilmente tratando de alcanzar el brazo de Marcus quien yacía recostado boca abajo luego de otro brutal ataque de Lilithmon. Por más que se esforzaran, no podían alcanzar a golpearla. Si no lo hacía, el joven no podía activar su carga de ADN y Agumon no podía evolucionar.

-Estoy bien…-respondió Marcus volteando su rostro herido para mirar a su amigo-Debo golpearla de alguna manera…pero estoy muy cansado.

-¡No Aniki, no puedes hablar así!-gritó un desesperado Agumon al ver que los ánimos de su querido compañero ya no eran los mismos-Recuerda las palabras de tu padre: cualquiera puede encontrar la fuerza que necesita si verdaderamente cree en la causa por la que lucha.

-Lo sé Agumon, pero pensé que volvería a ver a mis padres, a Kristy…a Nyah…y no pasó eso.

-Pero va a pasar si derrotamos a Lilithmon, no podemos rendirnos-intentó alentarle el monstruo digital, pero su amigo volteó su rostro hacia el lado contrario-¿Aniki qué sucede contigo? Jamás te has rendido en una batalla por muy alto o fuerte que tu oponente fuera, siempre estabas listo para pelear y eras un necio que no renunciaba a ninguna pelea. Dime qué te pasa, ¿¡quién eres tú, qué hiciste con Aniki!

Marcus trató de enderezarse para ver a su Digimon, pero sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado. No sólo su fuerza física, sino su fuerza de voluntad. ¿Quién garantizaba que cuando derrotaran a Lilithmon, los capullos se abrirían y él podría volver a ver a sus amigos?

-Agumon lo siento, escúchame, yo…

-¡No! No pienso escuchar excusas infantiles. Tú no eres Aniki, vete de aquí si tienes miedo, yo puedo defender a nuestros amigos solo-le contestó el Digimon secando las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas minutos antes-Vete como lo hiciste hace cinco años.

Las palabras de Agumon, tan duras y certeras, hicieron que el corazón de Marcus sintiera un vuelco. Era verdad, Agumon tenía razón: había sido más fácil perseguir su sueño de viajar por el Digimundo y desafiar a grandes Digimons peleadores, que quedarse a escuchar todo lo que Nyah tenía para confesarle y darle una respuesta. No importaba si lo que le dijera le haría daño o no, pero al menos habría sido más valiente si le confiaba la verdad: que cuando ella le había dicho que lo amaba él no podía corresponderle de la misma manera porque no estaba seguro si sentía lo mismo. Ese hubiera sido el camino correcto: ser sincero y no huir. Pero en lugar de eso, prometió que cuando la volviera a ver le diría la verdad de sus sentimientos; y ella, como ya era sabido, iba a esperarlo.

Lo único que Marcus nunca se imaginó, es que en esa larga ausencia su respuesta cambiaría a una completamente diferente a la que había pensado la primera vez.

-Que rápido te has dado por vencido-Lilithmon se mostró sorprendida al ver solo a Agumon dispuesto a atacarla-Me he aburrido mucho con ustedes.

-¡Deja de burlarte y pelea!-le instó Agumon sintiendo que la frustración y la ira se acumulaban en su garganta listo para despedir una enorme bola de fuego.

-Esos trucos baratos no sirven conmigo.

Nuevamente, la Digimon deshizo el ataque como si de polvo se tratara y contraatacó de forma brutal directamente a Agumon quien cayó de rodillas exhausto.

-No me rendiré…-exclamó Agumon levantándose nuevamente-Un gran amigo me enseñó que debes pelear con todo tu corazón, ¡así es como un hombre debe vivir!

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Marcus haciéndole recordar la cantidad de veces que él mismo le había repetido esas palabras a su amigo Digimon. También la cantidad de batallas que habían ganado juntos, aun cuando las heridas habían sido profundas. Y sus amigos habían estado allí también, los mismos amigos que no veía desde hacía tanto tiempo y cuyas vidas eran amenazadas en ese momento. Amigos que, aunque admitían que él era un insensato y cabeza hueca, lo habían seguido siempre y habían apoyado sus locuras. Y ella…, ella también estaba allí. Tenía la certeza de que ella estaría de acuerdo con Agumon y le gritaría una y otra vez que se levantara y luchara como un hombre. Pero no podía hacerlo, no sentía su cuerpo, sus músculos no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro.

-¡Marcus!

Esa voz, al principio, le pareció un eco lejano que luego se hizo más fuerte e insistente. A pesar de que no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, una ráfaga de fuego inundó su corazón cuando escuchó su nombre.

-Debes levantarte, te necesitan, confío en ti-le dijo la voz que sonó en sus oídos como una caricia.

-Nyah…-en ese momento pudo abrir sus ojos y se encontró siendo observado por Rizumu-¿Qué haces aquí Rizumu-chan?

-Debemos derrotar a Lilithmon, pero todos juntos-le dijo la niña con convicción mientras presionaba la mano del muchacho-¡Arriba, Agumon te necesita!

-¡Agumon!-Marcus se puso de pie rápidamente, sin dar importancia al dolor.

-Veemon le ayuda pero no resistirán mucho tiempo. Debes darle tu fuerza para poder evolucionar.

-¡Resiste Agumon, aquí estoy amigo!-Marcus echó a correr a toda prisa hacia Lilithmon quien mantenía sujeto al Digimon por el cuello.

-Pensé que me había deshecho de ti-dijo la Digimon enfadada-Eres un fastidio.

-¡Claro que lo soy!

-¡Topetazo de Veemon!

Repentinamente, el golpe de Veemon tomó por desprevenida a Lilithmon quien perdió el equilibrio dejando a Agumon en libertad y listo para contraatacar. En unos minutos, la boca del reptil digital estaba lista para disparar llamas incandescentes que rodearon a Lilithmon haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Malditos sean!-exclamó furiosa preparando otro golpe que impactó directamente contra Agumon y Veemon, pero que también hirió a Rizumu y BlackGatomon.

-¡Amigos!-gritó Marcus intentado auxiliarlos, pero su enemigo se interpuso.

-Ahora es tu turno.

Lilithmon tomó a Marcus del cuello y lo elevó por encima de su cabeza presionando su garganta de una forma desesperante. A pesar del dolor y de la falta de aire, el joven luchaba por soltarse de las garras mortales alrededor de su cuello.

-Ya no pareces tan valiente ahí arriba-rió Lilithmon disfrutando del dolor que provocaba en el humano.

Marcus trató de desviar su mirada hacia sus amigos semienterrados entre los escombros. El sonido de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo más allá, le recordó que los demás camaradas de seguro estaban dando lo mejor de sí para proteger a sus amigos y a su familia. Él no podía perder, no podía dejarse derrotar así de fácil. ¡No podía!

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó temerosa Lilithmon al ver cómo una gran luz cubría poco a poco el cuerpo de Marcus.

-¡Te dije que no tocarías a mis amigos!

Con una increíble fuerza y con toda su voluntad, Marcus no dio tiempo a Lilithmon de entender que había sido fuertemente golpeada por su víctima que aún sostenía del cuello.

-¿¡Qué has hecho!-gritó horrorizada la Digimon dejándolo caer y sin poder creer la facilidad con la que había sido sorprendida.

-A esto se le llama evolución-respondió Marcus cubierto por la carga de ADN-No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. No me importa cómo pero te detendré.

-¡Aniki, aquí estoy!-se apresuró a responder Agumon a pesar de sus heridas.

Encendiendo su carga de ADN al máximo, Marcus tomó su Digivice haciendo que Agumon digievolucionara en el poderoso ShineGreymon.

-Es ShineGreymon-dijo Rizumu feliz-Lo han logrado.

-Vamos amigos, debemos continuar defendiendo a los humanos-les recordó BlackGatomon y todos se pusieron en marcha confiando en que ShineGreymon y Marcus pronto acabarían con esta pesadilla.

-Te he subestimado-habló por fin Lilithmon luego de analizar a su oponente-Con este poder mataste a Argomon, pero no te será tan fácil conmigo.

-Escucha, no me interesa nada de ti, sólo quiero que mis amigos y mi familia despierten-le aclaró Marcus-Lamento si querías a Argomon, pero yo también quiero a estas personas y no dejaré que les hagas daño.

-Pero, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?-le preguntó la Digimon maquinando un plan-¿Has sido capaz de dar todo lo que tienes por otra persona?

-Eso no te importa-le contestó Marcus desconfiando del tono de voz empleado por Lilithmon.

-La respuesta es sí, según veo.

Lilithmon comenzó a levitar cerca de ambos amigos mientras elevaba sus ojos al cielo de forma pensativa.

-No confío en ella Aniki-le dijo ShineGreymon a su amigo, sin despegar su vista de la malvada figura junto a ellos.

-Déjame adivinar, apuesto a que tu gran amor duerme el sueño infinito de las enredaderas de Argomon. Y tú quieres ser el príncipe valiente que luego de haberla abandonado a tan cruel destino pretende rescatarla y quedarse con su amor, ¿me equivoco?-se burló Lilithmon provocando ira en el rostro de Marcus-Parece que he contado el cuento correcto. Y también parece que podré conseguir mi venganza después de todo.

Lilithmon lanzó un terrible ataque hacia Marcus quien fue protegido por ShineGreymon. Cuando ambos amigos buscaron la figura enemiga, se dieron cuenta de que había desaparecido. Temiendo llegar tarde, Marcus y ShineGreymon se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia donde los demás luchaban desesperadamente.

-¡Falcomon!-gritó Lalamon viendo cómo su amigo era derribado. La farsa del huevo se había descubierto y ahora ambos luchaban por sus vidas.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Veemon al ver la sombra de Lilithmon descender en medio de las enredaderas.

-¡Vete de aquí demonio!-le increpó Mikemon con furia.

-¿Demonio?-repitió Lilithmon ofendida-Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje.

Gatomon, Veemon y Mikemon saltaron al ataque, pero la Digimon maligna los derribó uno por uno.

-Si has venido a destruir las membranas, no podrás hacerlo mientras estemos aquí-le desafió Biyomon junto a BlackGatomon y Gaomon.

-Sólo son molestias-sin escrúpulos ni piedad, Lilithmon se deshizo de ellos-¿Cuál de estos sacos contiene a la persona más importante para Marcus Damon?

-No te acerques más.

Lilithmon bajó su mirada al sentir una leve presión en su pierna. Veemon se había aferrado a ella en un intento por detenerla. Por unos segundos, la Digimon sintió pena de la forma tan desesperada en que esa patética criatura quería defender a su amigo humano. Tal muestra de amor sólo le provocó repulsión.

-Suéltame-le ordenó apuntando con sus manos a la cabeza del Digimon lista para rematar un ataque.

-¡Cañón de la victoria!

El ataque de ShineGreymon impactó cerca de ellos, lo suficiente para que Lilithmon se distrajera y poder salvar así a Veemon.

-¿Estás bien amigo?-le preguntó Marcus al Digimon que descansaba en sus brazos.

-Ella busca a Nyah-alcanzó a pronunciar el pequeño.

-Así que su nombre es Nyah. Eso es interesante-sonrió Lilithmon divertida-Dime Marcus, ¿qué pasaría si yo hiciera esto?

Con una de sus largas uñas, perforó la membrana del saco en donde Nyah dormía. El líquido en su interior comenzó a fluir despacio, y luego más rápido mientras la uña se abría camino por la membrana. Poco a poco, el rostro de Nyah comenzó a denotar asfixia.

-¡Detente!-le imploró Marcus cayendo de rodillas.

-¿Qué eres capaz de hacer para que me detenga?

-Lo que quieras, pero detente de una buena vez.

-Aniki…-susurró ShineGreymon sintiéndose impotente.

-¡Entonces, mi único deseo es hacerte sufrir lo mismo que tú a mí!-en un arrebato de furia, Lilithmon terminó por desgarrar el saco.

-¡No!

En ese momento, los sentimientos de Marcus perdieron su propio control creando una enorme carga de ADN que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Rizumu que trataba de auxiliar a sus camaradas Digimons.

-Está perdiendo el control y si no lo recupera ShineGreymon se convertirá en una bestia-le explicó Lalamon.

-Debemos hacer algo-dijo Veemon poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia Marcus.

-¡Espera Veemon!-Rizumu corrió tras él con la esperanza de alcanzarlo.

La ira y el dolor estaban consumiendo la razón dentro del corazón de Marcus mientras ShineGreymon trataba de luchar contra todo ese poder, pero tampoco podía controlarse. Lo único que sentía eran los deseos de su compañero humano por destrucción y venganza.

-¡Marcus debes detenerte!-le suplicó Veemon sujetándose de las piernas del muchacho-¡Si continuas así harás que el modo Burst de ShineGreymon sea el incorrecto!

-¡Marcus por favor, detente!-Rizumu también se sumó a las súplicas de Veemon sujetando la mano en donde Marcus mantenía apretado su Digivice.

Pero el joven no podía escucharlos, porque su dolor cegaba su razón. No había podido defender a Nyah de Lilithmon y ahora quizás jamás despertaría o, peor aún, estaría muerta. ¿Por qué no le dijo lo que sentía por ella cuando pudo hacerlo?, ¿por qué esperó tanto tiempo?, ¡ahora era tarde!

La energía que irradiaba a su alrededor era tan fuerte, que Veemon y Rizumu estaban resultando heridos y poco a poco perdían sus fuerzas hasta el punto en que fueron despedidos metros más atrás.

-¿Qué es todo ese poder?-preguntaba Lilithmon aterrorizada.

-Lo que tú misma provocaste-le contestó Rizumu tratando de ponerse de pie-Ahora deberás afrontar tu destino.

-Mi destino siempre estuvo junto a Argomon.

-Si tanto dices amarlo significa que tienes un corazón, pero ningún ser viviente que tenga corazón actuaría del modo en que tú lo hiciste.

-Rizumu-chan-le llamó Veemon-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Esperar a que el destino, sea cual sea, se cumpla.

Marcus era incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos que fluían en un torrente de energía que cubría a ShineGreymon quien trataba de retrasar la transformación lo más posible. Los recuerdos, las tristezas y la soledad que sentía su compañero, él también podía sentirlos. Es que para Marcus ya todo había terminado: sus amigos y su familia jamás despertarían, había perdido todo lo que amaba y ahora no le importaba perderse a él mismo si de esa manera conseguía detener a Lilithmon.

Quizás jamás debió retar a pelear a Agumon aquel día tan lejano en que se conocieron por primera vez; ni aceptar unirse a DATS junto a Yoshino y Thomas. Quizás debió estar de acuerdo en que borraran la memoria de Nyah luego de conocer accidentalmente a Agumon, en lugar de ayudarla a permanecer junto a Veemon. Tal vez debió tratarla mucho peor para alejarla de su lado y que lo odiara en vez de amarlo…

-¿Por qué dudas de tus sentimientos?

Aquella voz le llegó clara en medio de tanta oscuridad, porque provenía de su propio corazón. Era su corazón quien le hablaba brindándole calma y alivio. Poco a poco la ira fue disminuyendo, reemplazada por la tranquilidad; los sentimientos comenzaron a contenerse. Frente a sus ojos, la figura de su corazón apareció vestida de rojo y negro, con largos cabellos marrones flotando al viento y una mirada llena de amor.

-¿Qué es lo que más quieres en este momento?

-Quiero…quiero que todo esto se termine ahora-contestó el muchacho confundido, pues no podía ser posible que ella estuviera ahí, frente a sus ojos.

-Hagámoslo juntos.

La mano de Nyah tomó la de Marcus y en ese momento la fuerza incontrolable de sentimientos tomó forma y se convirtió en una carga de ADN. ShineGreymon dejó de gritar al sentir la paz que recorría su cuerpo junto a un enorme poder.

-Mira sus manos Veemon, están unidas y el Digivice brilla con más fuerzas-le señaló Rizumu.

-Es el modo Burst. Lo siento en mi cuerpo también.

-No, es algo más poderoso que eso…

-¡Me cansé de todos ustedes, cumpliré con mi venganza!-gritó Lilithmon lanzándose sobre ShineGreymon.

-¡Hasta aquí llegó tu dolor Lilithmon!-le dijo Marcus sin soltar la mano de Nyah quien ahora sostenía su Digivice también el cual brillaba de forma tan intensa como el de su amigo.

ShineGreymon, y ahora Imperialdramon (nivel mega de Veemon), activaron sus modos Burst y contraatacaron a Lilithmon en forma conjunta. Segundos después, todo lo que podía verse del enemigo era un Digihuevo…

La horda de Digimons virus se desvaneció rápidamente, dejando a Gaomon, Lalamon y los demás aliviados de no tener que preocuparse por ellos.

-Se terminó, al fin-suspiró Biyomon dejándose caer junto a BlackGatomon.

-Miren, las enredaderas malditas se están desvaneciendo-señaló Gaomon.

-Eso significa que…-Gatomon corrió emocionada hacia el lugar donde debería estar el saco que contenía a Cescie.

-No están…los sacos han desaparecido-dijo Falcomon tan sorprendido como sus atónitos amigos.

-¿Al desaparecer Lilithmon también lo hicieron nuestros amigos?-preguntó BlackGatomon paralizado por el miedo.

-¡Hitomi!-comenzó a gritar Mikemon-¡Hitomi!

Los demás la observaron cabizbajos, pensando que las llamadas serían inútiles.

-¡Hitomi!, ¡Hitomi!

-¿Por qué gritas tanto tontita?-preguntó una voz cerca de ella-Estoy aquí.

Mikemon abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sumamente feliz cuando vio el cabello azul de Hitomi asomar entre los escalones de un edificio cercano. Junto a ella estaban Thomas, Keenan y Makoto que bostezaban desperezándose luego del largo sueño.

-¡Señor!-gritó Gaomon corriendo al encuentro de Thomas seguido por Falcomon y BlackGatomon.

-¿Ya ha pasado todo?-preguntó Hitomi acercándose a Thomas con temor en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí, todo ha terminado-le respondió él estrechándola contra su pecho, feliz de volver a sentirla tan cerca suyo y a salvo-Hemos despertado.

-Ese loco de Marcus ha sido el responsable de que estemos despiertos, ¿verdad?-rió Mako observando a BlackGatomon que descansaba en sus hombros.

-Él, Rizumu-chan, Agumon y todos nosotros-le contestó el Digimon riendo junto a los demás.

-Biyomon-Kristy apareció allí también con una gran sonrisa en su somnoliento rostro-Estabas esperándome, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí Kristy-le dijo la Digimon echándose a llorar en sus brazos-Mi promesa siempre se mantendrá en pie.

-Cescie…-Gatomon extendió sus brazos hacia la muchacha que se arrodilló junto a ella y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias por esperarme, Gatomon-le susurró su amiga sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Gracias a ti por volver.

-Lalamon, fuiste muy valiente-le dijo Yoshino a su compañera quien se sonrojó-Jamás dudaré de tu fuerza.

-¿Acaso dudabas?

-Yo no dije eso-trató de excusarse Yoshino, y ambas rompieron a reír.

Agumon se acercó a la niña/Digimon que ahora sostenía el huevo de Lilithmon junto al de Argomon.

-Rizumu-chan, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó un poco sonrojado.

-Sí-sonrió la pequeña-Gracias por luchar hasta el final Agumon.

-Pude hacerlo porque no sólo era la fuerza de Aniki la que sentía en mí, sino también tu fuerza.

-Fue el poder de algo que no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan fuerte-le confesó Rizumu desviando su mirada hacia dos figuras que permanecían de pie contemplando la salida del sol.

-¡Nyah!-Veemon saltó a los brazos de su amiga mientras Agumon y Rizumu se acercaban a ellos-¡Estás aquí!

-¡Así es! Eres un gran luchador mi querido Veemon.

-Aniki, Rizumu-chan se va-le dijo Agumon a Marcus mientras la niña abría un portal digital frente a ellos.

-¿Tan pronto?-le preguntó Nyah a la pequeña Digimon-Recién nos conocemos.

-Debo regresar al Mundo Digital lo antes posible-sonrió Rizumu-Debo informar de todo lo que ha ocurrido y asegurarme de que estos pequeños tengan una linda vida.

Marcus observó a los Digihuevos que descansaban en los brazos de la niña.

-¿Recordarán que estuvieron juntos?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Quizás no, pero aquellos que se han amado intensamente nunca pueden olvidar ese lazo que los ha unido-le contestó Rizumu mirándolo primero a él y luego a Nyah-No sólo he aprendido que no todos los humanos tienen corazones malos. También aprendí que poseen un poder mucho mayor a cualquier digievolución conocida.

-¿Un poder mayor?-repitió Nyah confundida.

-Así es.

-Rizumu-chan…-comenzó Agumon tristemente.

-Gracias a ti tuve el coraje de enfrentarme a Argomon y Lilithmon-le interrumpió la niña observándolo con suma ternura-Gracias, Agumon.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Claro que sí. Cierra tus ojos-la pequeña colocó sus manos en la cabeza de su amigo-Piensa, junto a mí, en un mundo en donde humanos y Digimons puedan vivir juntos. Y en donde aquello que llaman amor sea la fuerza más poderosa de todas.

Depositando un dulce beso en el hocico del Digimon, Rizumu ingresó en el portal digital y desapareció, no sin antes dedicar una gran sonrisa a su querido Agumon.

Veemon se acercó a su amigo tratando de consolarlo, mientras Nyah los observaba conmovida, recordando lo difícil que era despedirse de un ser amado.

-Es duro tener que decir adiós-dijo Marcus a su lado, también observando a su Digimon. Ella sólo asintió levemente con rubor en sus mejillas-Pero no todas las despedidas deben ser para siempre, ¿no lo crees?

Nyah giró su cabeza hacia su amigo, aquel tonto al cual estaba dispuesta a seguir hasta el fin del mundo, y no pudo evitar sonreír feliz al sentir cómo la mano de Marcus aprisionaba la suya en una caricia dulce y protectora.

-Por supuesto.

**FIN**

14-09-2010


End file.
